villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Faintear Imitate
Faintear Imitate is a villiainess from the videogame Triggerheart Exelica. She was created by the Ver'mith Fleet as a Triggerheart-like weapon to attack Exelica and Crueltear (and the original Faintear in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced), the Triggerheart units who fight against the Ver'mith on Earth. Profile After the capture of the Triggerheart Unit TH44 Faintear, the Ver'mith used her data to create a copy of her, however they were unable to access to the secrets bundled within the original unit, they decided to strength a darker personality as a new upgraded form, making her heartless and inhuman, via the Control Core embedded on her forehead. Her only purpose is to defeat her enemies whoever they are to become stronger. Originally, Imitate doesn't a name of her own. The Ver'mith knows her as Copy, while Exelica calls her the "Red Triggerheart", the name Faintear was given to her by Crueltear as she thought that Imitate was the original Faintear gone wrong. Final Whereabouts Her fate varies depending on which game mode is the game being played. Triggerheart Exelica (Arcade / Dreamcast) *'Arcade Mode:' Imitate is defeated by the player in Stage 5, however she makes a final attempt to kill the player's character by firing an multiple laser attack using her Fardotts, however, is thwarted by the unused Triggerheart (Crueltear if the player is using Exelica, or viceversa). Although the Triggerheart succeeds in halting Imitate, her death throws "debris" which paralyzes the Triggerheart unit, only to be captured and merged with Ver'mith Ennda. *'Story Mode "Normal Ending":' If the player used one or more continues in the game, it'll affect Imitate's fate, along with the unused Triggerheart. **'Exelica:' If the player is using Exelica, Crueltear will be mortally wounded by Ennda, while Imitate laughs at her defeat, she's captured by Ennda, and is destroyed by the Ver'mith Master core after merging with her. **'Crueltear:' If the player is using Crueltear, Ennda will merge with Imitate, while the Ver'mith will capture Exelica, both Ennda and Imitate are destroyed, while Exelica is deadly wounded, and corrupted by Ennda. Exelica throws Crueltear away and she stays to die with the Ver'mith. *'Story Mode "True Ending":' This is the good ending of the game, reached when the player didn't use a single continue. **'Exelica:' After the destruction of Ennda, Imitate attempts to escape using the Gate, leaving the Triggerhearts to die, however she's captured by Crueltear, who is alive and well, with the combined powers of Exelica and Crueltear, Imitate is thrown away from the Gate, while the Triggerhearts escape successfully. **'Crueltear:' Ennda is destroyed, leaving Imitate in a very bad shape, she admits defeat and her true nature as a Triggerheart under Ver'mith control, then Crueltear asks her the whereabouts of the original Faintear, unfortunately she doesn't know. when Crueltear asks her to finish their fight, Imitate refuses because she's free of the Control Core control and considering the Original Faintear as her trusted friend. Without the influence of the Control Core, Imitate decides to settle things by destroying the Ver'miths "In the Name of the Triggerhearts" and on her original's behalf. While Exelica and Crueltear escapes, Imitate stays. *'Arrange Mode:' The ending is the same of the Arcade Mode, however she appears at the post-credits scene, implying that she's still alive. Triggerheart Exelica (XBOX Live Arcade) *'Normal Endings' **'Exelica and Crueltear:' Both endings are the same as the original Arcade/Dreamcast Arcade Mode (See above). To achieve the Normal Ending the player must use one or more continues, or don't unlock the battle with Imitate on Stages 1 and/or 3. *'True Ending:' If the player didn't use a continue and fights Imitate on Stages 1 and 3, Imitate's fate is changed. **'Exelica:' Right after Imitate's attack is tharted by Crueltear, Ennda appears and knocks Crueltear down. While Imitate laughs at her, she's also knocked down, destroying her Control Core in the process. After the final battle, both Triggerhearts destroyed Ennda, Free of the Control Core's control Imitate just flies away as the Triggerhearts escape. **'Crueltear:' In a similar way to Exelica, Crueltear is saved when Exelica thwarts Imitate's attempt to destroy her. However she is knocked down by Ennda, along with Imitate and destroying her Control Core without noticing it. Right after the battle, Crueltear gets too close to Ennda and she begins to attack her on a close range fight, although Crueltear's Space Interference Field protects her from a few hits, it fades away. But before Ennda can hit her, Exelica captures her, destroying one of the arms, then Ennda tries to defeat her with her other arm, only to be destroyed by Imitate who is free from the Control Core, leaving Crueltear to destroy Ennda once and for all. Imitate only says farewell and she leaves, while the Triggerhearts escape. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced *'Arcade Mode "Normal Ending"' **'Exelica and Crueltear:' Imitate's fate is the same as the XBLA version, **'Faintear:' Imitate Merges with Ennda, only to be destroyed by Faintear. *'Arcade Mode "True Ending"' **'Exelica and Crueltear:' Imitate's fate is exactly the same ending as in the XBLA version. **'Faintear:' Same as the Arcade Mode, the only difference is on the "escape" part, where Faintear realizes her real strengh, and orders the Triggerheart units to activate their thrusters to escape. *'Story Mode "Normal Ending"' **'Exelica and Crueltear:' Imitate's fate is exactly the same as in the Dreamcast Version, with some minor differences on the dialogues. **'Faintear:' While the original Faintear tells Imitate to accept her defeat and her Enhancement failure, Imitate makes a final attempt to destroy her, even if they destroyed Ennda (believeing they broke the Control Core's control on her), but Faintear wants to put an end to this once and for all, since she realizest that Imitate is a custom copy, and like the Ver'mith, she is her enemy even if she's using her weapons as a modified version of herself. But the Original Faintear is faster than Imitate, which result in her victory over the Ver'mith. Realizing her true strength, Faintear orders the Triggerhearts to activate their thrusters and escape. *'Story Mode "True Ending"' **'Exelica and Crueltear:' Imitate's fate on both endings are the same as those of the Dreamcast version, howevere there's some minor differences with the dialogues. **'Faintear:' While the Triggerhearts notice the movement of the Gate, which implies the possible escape of the Ver'miths, Imitate, who is now free of the Control Core's influence, tells the Triggerhearts to get them, as she reveals that she controls the Gate, but Imitate is going to make some amends by closing the Gate, dismantling the Ver'mith Core and destroying it. Realizing that she's a Triggerheart, Imitate promises not to die, while the original Faintear hopes to make sure she tells her her real name. However Imitate don't want to hear their words anymore, asking them to leave. The three Triggerhearts escape, while Imitate's fate is still unknown. Weapons and Equipment Fardott Unlike the Triggerhearts Anchor Units and Gunner ships, Faintear Imitate has a different arsenal, the Extension Attack Unit called Fardott. are Remote attack units of many types which appear throughout the game. This weapons were configured to be used by Faintear Imitate. Faintear guides these units vertically and horizontally to attack Exelica and Crueltear. While Exelica and Crueltear have a co-dependent relationship with their respective companion ships, Faintear considers the Fardotts completely expendable. There's three types of Fardott units: *'Fardott Nacht' *'Fardott Merr' *'Fardott Vis' Gigaheel Unlike the Triggerhearts, Faintear Imitate have a special retractable part called the Gigaheel, which she uses for walking on the ground after landing (although we didn't see her using the 'heel during the game) . Category:Female Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Terrorists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice